The lost heart
by shadowpixie66
Summary: My take and opinion on how the new epic mickey 2 should be like there will be an oc in this
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic lovers! This is my first fan fiction story**

**so please no hating before I start I will be doing a short**

**prologue so the end of the first epic mickey with a twist**

**enjoy!**

_Prologue_

_"C'mon hurry" oswald said as he rushed mickey and gus inside_

_the rocket ship. Oswald was attempting to fly mickey out of waste_

_land by using tomorrow land's rocket ship. Oswald was jealous_

_of mickey because HE stole the spotlight from him and HE had_

_a heart so he could leave. "okay okay jeez no need to be naggy_

_mickey said as he climbed aboard the rocket. Gus was just tagging_

_along to say goodbye. After all that they been through he couldn't_

_think of NOT saying goodbye. Oswald quickly climbed inside and  
latched the door behind him then slipped to the controls. "Ten, nine,_

_eight..." the automated voice said and counted down. "Three, two, one_

_it stopped and the ship rumbled for two seconds then shook violently_

_as it blasted off into the dark lifeless sky. Mickey relaxed. " were safe"_

_he said. "Don't get too comfortable mouse we have a long, long, long_

_way to go" Oswald said in a weird way. Suddenly the rocket stopped_

_Its color started fading and turning a rusty color. Mickey glared at_

_Oswald. " what...oh oops" he said nervously." Hey don't blame me_

_most of the stuff here in waste land is made of... He couldn't finish_

_his sentence the rocket ship fell apart sending mickey and oswald _

_spiraling into the abyss. Gus escaped but barely to dark beauty castle._

_And the rocket ship crashed into the giant shadow blot exploding and_

_killing the shadow blot once and for all._

**I told you there was a twist and that wasn't even the**

**actual ending! In the next chapter there will be an**

**OC so two reviews before next chapter is up. thanks!  
!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the long wait! my sister has been playing on the computer so enjoy!

Elizabeth was sitting in her round pink comfy

chair playing epic Mickey while, her best friend

Eva played a bunch of super Mario games online.

Elizabeth was about the average height of a teen

with long beautiful wavy red hair and a tanned

face with light blue eyes and pink lips. She wears a

t-shirt and shorts. Eva on the other hand was a l

little more spunky still the same height with jet

black hair cut like Kairi's from KH. With pale skin

green cat-like eyes and light red lips. She wears a

light blue and white stripped tank top with a jean

skirt. "Hey Eva found anything to play yet" Elizabeth

asked. "No. This is getting frustrating" Eva said in

slight annoyance. "Ok well if you need help just ask

me". Eva smiled "thanks Liz". After an hour went

by Elizabeth was at the end of the game she just had

one more bloticle to go. Then all of a sudden her game

shut off. "Hey" she shouted. "What happened" Eva

asked. "My game shut off". "Well how long have you

been on the system" Eva asked. "Not long. about an

hour I guess. Eva put her hand on the system it wasn't

even warm it was still cold. Then Eva looked at the tv

screen and saw something move. It looked like a blob

of black Eva yelped. "What" Liz looked to where she

was pointing and froze. The black blob growled and

lunged. Before Liz could react it grabbed her and pulled

her into the tv screen. Eva tried to pull her back but the

thing was too strong and both were sucked into the tv

screen

**So hope you enjoyed it and chapter three will up soon so rievew!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples sry I haven't been on in a while but ive been busy so here is the third chapter of my story hope u all like it plus send me ideas cause I could use help in this story thanks ^^**

Elizabeth's p.o.v

I scratched my head "where am I? "Your In wasteland" a gremlin says.

"….. wasteland? I don't remember that being on the world

Map"

'that's cause it isn't" I looked up and saw Eva standing above me she had that

Look on her face that always gave me shivers. "Okay then where the hell are

We?" Eva tried not to laugh "your kidding you were playing this game and

Almost beat it".

My eyes widened "We're….. inside the game how is that even possible?"

Eva chuckled "I don't know but were in and we need to figure out how to get

out".

The gremlin spoke up "hey maybe I can help I know two people that have the

Power to stop the blot"

It's my turn to sound not confused "yea Mickey and Oswald right?"

The gremlin smiled "wow even outside of wasteland people know them well okay

C'mon I know where they are"

Both me and Eva smiled then Eva spoke up "lead the way short stuff"

We followed the gremlin for what seemed like forever but in truth the trip

Took only an hour which wasn't bad considering we were dressed up in combat

Gear so it wasn't bad especially the perks. Eva had an Ak-47 strapped to her back

With hand grenades at her disposal and I had a hand pistol and a magic paintbrush..

….I wanted to switch weapons so bad with her but I knew of the magic paintbrush

And its power so I wasn't complaining. We finally made it to mean street and saw the

Townspeople walking about as usual….. except for they all looked like they could

Break down and cry at any second. I looked at the gremlin

"why do they all look so sad?" But I asked a pointless question cause the gremlin

Was confused too

"I don't know… we should ask someone"

But Eva was one step ahead of us she was talking to big bad Pete who wasn't looking

All big and bad in fact he was balling his eyes out.

We walked down just in time to hear him say "I wish I wasn't being so worried cause

I'm not usually l-like this!"

"What's wrong with him and these other people?"

Eva shook her head "the only thing I got outta him was I miss those guys why oh why!?"

Just then a villager who was crying came up to us "why t-this t-t-town is so sad is b-because….."

"because of what?" Eva says.

She sniffs "Mickey Oswald and gremlin Gus have gone missing!" she runs off crying

The gremlin starts to cry, Eva gasps with horror, I just stand there eyes wide with realization and shock as my thoughts start racing

*Mickey and Oswald….Missing?*

**My very first cliffhanger hope you all enjoyed again sorry for the long wait I'm just**

**Busy as a bee so I'll update sooner and shoot me ideas for the next chapter and yep**

**More coming soon^^**


End file.
